


Монография на тему излишков продовольствия, первородного греха,  а также иных разнообразных социальных проблем

by curious_Lissa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Theology, Автор раскрывает тот факт что еда - ее язык любви, Еда, Еда как метафора любви, а я вам "Азирафель учится готовить", вы мне "Кроули учится готовить", потому что а почему бы и нет, тяжеловесный символизм, фанфик на фанфик автора оригинала
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_Lissa/pseuds/curious_Lissa
Summary: Постканон  фик о Саут-Даунс.Азирафель испытывает трудности с новым хобби, а Кроули испытывает трудности с концепцией ухода на покой.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Монография на тему излишков продовольствия, первородного греха,  а также иных разнообразных социальных проблем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Treatise on Food Waste, Original Sin, and Other Assorted Societal Problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419361) by [rfsmiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfsmiley/pseuds/rfsmiley). 



> Прим. автора:
> 
> Это ответ на заявку/подарок в GO Holiday Swap для ximeria. И оригинальная замечательная заявка звучала так:  
> «Вариант домашне-бытовой. Если Кроули и Азирафель поселятся вместе, как об этом раз или два упоминал Нил, как сложится их быт? Попытаются ли они вести семейную жизнь, как люди? Справятся ли? Будут ли о них болтать по всей округе из-за того, что они такие странные? Будет ли это иметь для них значение?»
> 
> Итак, ладно, вот, в чем дело, моя дорогая: я прочла это и начала писать, а затем перечитала и только тогда осознала, что ты ни разу не упомянула Саут-Даунс. Предполагаю, что ты знакома с историей своего фандома, раз уж цитируешь деталь про совместное проживание, но, если нет: НГ/ТП отмечали, что представляют, что они переехали в коттедж! (https://irisbleufic.tumblr.com/post/32594803392/where-the-south-downs-thing-comes-from)
> 
> Как бы то ни было, это мои персональные хэдканоны о том, что происходило после событий книги (простите, но, по моему мнению, в тв-версии они определенно потрахались после сцены с автобусом, однако же, строго говоря, эта история соотносится и с тв-каноном), и, как оказалось, у меня их гораздо больше, чем я думала, в основном в отношении еды и споров (ангел и демон съезжаются вместе? Я думаю, они будут одновременно очень чуткими и абсолютно невыносимыми сожителями). 
> 
> Тематически это слегка отклонилось от того, что ты хотела бы увидеть, думаю. В основном, потому что мне до ужаса хотелось поговорить о том, что, по моему мнению, является одним из наиболее глубоких отрывков канона GO, а именно, крошечном кусочке, который даже не входит в книгу, а живет лишь в этой праздной фантазии Нила Геймана. Здесь он появляется практически слово в слово. (https://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/171544194656/laveyinthehouse-if-the-account-given-in)
> 
> Таким образом, это не точное соответствие заявке, но я довольна тем, как все вышло, так что прошу простить меня за вольности. Я очень-очень надеюсь, что тебе понравится.

_Они приехали в марте, где-то приблизительно во время первой оттепели. Позже она была почти уверена в этой детали, потому что думала, что вышла посмотреть свои крокусы. Первые маленькие зеленые точечки только-только начали проклевываться сквозь замерзшую почву. Да, конечно, именно это она и делала. Она наклонилась, чтобы коснуться крошечных ростков, борющихся с холодом, стремящихся к любому проблеску света, а, выпрямившись, она заметила машину._

_Она не знала, какая именно это была машина. Автомобили ее мало интересовали, если уж быть абсолютно честной. В голове у нее отложилось, однако, что это была одна из тех показушных машин, которые могли купить только люди, бросающие деньги на ветер. Лили Уинтроп в возрасте шестидесяти шести лет не могла себе позволить бросать деньги на ветер, а потому ей было не интересно. (Она знала, что Кейт Уинслет как-то раз знатно поцеловали на заднем сиденье подобного автомобиля в историческом фильме. У нее где-то была видеокассета, собирала пыль.)_

_Ближе к делу, машина не вписывалась в Саут-Даунс, однако же, она была там, медленно ползла мимо заборов. Люди, сидевшие в ней, вполне явно заблудились; у человека, сидевшего на пассажирском сиденье, была потрепанная бумажная карта, а водитель высунул голову из окна, и они оба жестикулировали друг другу, по всей видимости, препираясь. Сначала они проехали мимо свертка к коттеджу у подножия холма, но затем машина остановилась, дала задний ход и заехала на подъездную дорожку._

_Полностью позабыв про крокусы, она прислонилась к забору, чтобы понаблюдать за ними._

_Они составляли странную парочку, эти новоприбывшие. По крайней мере, на ее взгляд. Один из них выглядел долговязым и угрюмым, и его одежда говорила о том, что он-то как раз знал названия дорогих машин и мог быть невысокого мнения о тех, кому они были неизвестны. Второй был куда более жизнерадостен и ребячлив, и его одежда говорила прямо о противоположном, но также и о том, что он готов был послушать, если об этом говорил правильный человек, а также если в деле участвовали закуски._

_Она подумала, что на расстоянии они как-то не складывались друг с другом. Они слегка напоминали солонку с перечницей из разных наборов, которые по ошибке поставили рядом, когда выбрались из машины, поглядели на коттедж, на дерево, на слякоть, а потом друг на друга._

_Потом угрюмый сказал что-то и махнул рукой, и второй, сияя, пошел к двери, открыл ее (как будто бы даже не повозившись с ключом, но когда успел, скажите на милость, зайти агент по недвижимости, чтобы открыть ее?) и зашел внутрь. Первый в ожидании прислонился к машине. Спустя минуту он засунул руки в карманы, а затем тут же их вытащил, затем сложил на груди в очень странной манере, как будто предпочитал бы находиться в форме, у которой не было рук вовсе, а также оказаться как можно дальше отсюда._

_Именно тогда у нее возникло слабое подозрение, что они все-таки были парой._

_Второй снова возник в дверях. Лили была слишком далеко, чтобы расслышать слова, но она слышала радостный тон его голоса, пока он говорил, жестикулируя руками, обрисовывая в воздухе полки или, возможно, окна. Медленно под ее внимательным взглядом спина того, что стоял у машины, из прямой как палка расслабилась в нечто плавное и довольное._

_Однако, к этому моменту она продрогла до костей, так что покинула свой наблюдательный пост и отправилась заварить чашку чая как раз, когда они вдвоем начали вытаскивать коробки из машины._

_Наполняя чайник у раковины, она, однако, не могла перестать думать о них – или, что ж, пытаться думать о них. Какой-то аспект того, что она увидела, был неправильным, хотя теперь, когда она зашла в дом, она уже не могла сказать точно, что именно это было. Что-то насчет двери или машины, или коробок, там, где до того она коробок не припоминала. Ее мысли постоянно соскальзывали с этого, словно масло с воды, не давая ей уловить, что же это было такое. И, тем не менее, у нее определенно было ощущение, что какая-то маленькая деталь привлекла ее интерес._

_Двадцатью минутами спустя это ощущение усилилось, когда, почти допив свой ромашковый чай, она прошла мимо окна. Двое ее новых соседей непонятным образом до сих пор вынимали вещи из машины, и эти вещи теперь были гораздо больше каких-то коробок. Она приостановилась, шокированная, наблюдая, как один из них исчез в коттедже с высоким разлапистым цветком, размером приблизительно с торшер. Еще больше удивлял тот, что шел за ним позади, неся кресло._

_Она уставилась на машину. Это был хороший автомобиль, как она заметила, но он не был большим. На заднее сиденье можно было бы вместить разобранное кресло, но только лишь его._

_\- Все страньше и страньше, - произнесла Лили Уинтроп, слегка улыбнувшись, и вернулась на кухню, написав себе быстренькую записку._

_(Позже она не смогла припомнить, зачем написала себе «двери, цветы и стулья?» в блокноте, или почему это вызывало у нее мысли о Кейт Уинслет. Она, должно быть, подумала о чем-то забавном где-то в то время, когда въехали ее новые соседи, когда бы это ни было. Где-то в раннем марте? О, да, конечно, крокусы только проклюнулись._

_В этой детали она была почти точно уверена.)  
_  
*

Они еще не были пьяны, когда решили приобрести коттедж. Позже они с легкостью притворились, что забыли об этом факте, но Азирафель это помнил, очень ясно. Кроули щелкнул пальцами и произнес: «Отставка! Мы заслуживаем ухода на покой». А Азирафель сказал: «Это как-то слезливо, разве люди не делают это прямо перед своей смертью?». А Кроули сказал: «Нет, это ты думаешь про прыжки на тарзанке». И Азирафель в приступе веселья опрокинул то, что осталось от их первой бутылки вина. Они оба были еще примерно на первом бокале. 

Однако, была и вторая бутылка, и, открыв тему, Кроули от нее не отступил. Он сказал: «Мы могли бы попробовать заняться какими-нибудь хобби». И: «Это будет что-то новое». И: «Нам все равно стоит залечь на дно на какое-то время». И Азирафель осознал, насколько серьезно он говорит, только когда он вынул объявление о коттедже, частично меблированном, в Даунс, возле Хэмблдона. 

«Ты просишь меня съехаться с тобой?» - сказал Азирафель, кладя руку на тонкое белое запястье, наполовину в шутку, наполовину захмелевший, но не более того. И Кроули довольно трезво взглянул на него и сказал: «Да».

Так что Азирафель тоже сказал «да». Он согласился на это в почти что трезвой памяти, с полным осознанием весомости сделанного предложения, и теперь они были здесь. Это были их лютиково-желтые стены, их двускатная крыша, их увитые плющом тюдоровские балки. Это была их переоборудованная кухня, их огромная гидромассажная ванна, их корявая, разросшаяся яблоня, которую Кроули откровенно презирал (по всей видимости, яблони нельзя было подрезать в марте, даже с использованием демонических сил убеждения, потому что они этого не терпели). Дыра в живой изгороди, через которую можно было попасть на тропинку в деревню, почтовый ящик у подножия холма – все это принадлежало им.

Они вместе купили коттедж.

Поначалу это казалось чем-то не до конца реальным, в особенности, в суете обустройства всего по их вкусу. В случае Азирафеля это означало установку большего числа полок для книг, приобретение ковров и пледов, а также развешивание тонких белых поплиновых штор. Изменения, вносимые Кроули, были куда меньше, и сосредотачивались на вещах, о которых ангел даже и не слышал никогда. Как, например, увеличение числа нитей в ткани их простыней или добавление чего-то под названием «регулятор яркости» для электрического освещения в кабинете. По большей части, он приходил разведать, чем занят Азирафель, и когда ангел оборачивался, чтобы спросить его мнения, он, привалившись к дверному косяку, лениво приподнимал плечо и говорил, что его это не особенно волнует.

Единственной вещью, которая по-настоящему волновала Кроули, как оказалось, был сад.

Бывшие владельцы коттеджа, кем бы они ни были, позволили сорнякам буйно разрастись по всему участку в пол-акра – уровень лени, впечатливший даже демона. Посему вышеупомянутому демону пришлось потратить целые выходные на то, чтобы вырвать самых больших негодяев, а после еще шесть полных дней на то, чтобы вскопать землю вручную, лопатой, которая чем дальше, тем больше напоминала культиватор. Камни были стащены в некое подобие подпорной стены - скорее из эстетических соображений, чем из практических, по крайней мере, так он сказал ангелу - а сгнившую часть забора пришлось подлатать. Неприглядную яблоню он трогать не стал, как и спутанный клубок малиновых кустов у южной стороны забора (по его словам, те плодоносили летом, и их следовало подрезать осенью), но остальной участок к середине марта было не узнать. Их двор превратился в одну сплошную бескрайнюю полосу чистой черной земли.

А затем он начал высаживать.

Втайне про себя Азирафель думал, что наблюдать за этим было восхитительно. Хоть он и знал, что, как обитатель города, Кроули любил держать у себя комнатные растения, это был уровень мастерства и заботливости, которого он и предположить не мог. Он натыкался на огромную коллекцию рассады в чулане или смотрел, как демон корпеет над грядками проклюнувшейся капусты, и думал: "Я и правда не представлял".

Это было... Что ж, это было занимательно. Иногда он отодвигал занавеску, чтобы проверить, как он там, памятуя о том, как жестоко Кроули обращался со своей старой коллекцией, думая, что, возможно, ему потребуется вмешаться. Его беспокойство, однако, казалось безосновательным. Что-то в этом саду держало демона в узде. Если он и кричал, то только лишь на тлю. Азирафель не имел ни малейшего понятия, что он говорил самим растениям, хотя ему и было ужасно любопытно. Что бы это ни было, оно было слишком тихим, чтобы услышать из дома, тайное бормотание, длившееся и длившееся, пока его пальцы распутывали клубки корней и опускали каждую новую жизнь в землю.

Этой стороны демона он раньше не видел и не знал, как к этому относиться. Здесь было восхищение, да, но также и изрядная доля смущения, когда он вспомнил полную некомпетентность Брата Франциска в минувшие годы и когда начал видеть контраст между усердием Кроули и полным его отсутствием у себя. Для него уход на покой означал конфеты и книги, а не потение в грязи. И пока Кроули работал, приводя их участок в некое подобие порядка, конфетами и книгами он и пытался наслаждаться, пока, наконец, не признался самому себе, что это сопоставление вгоняло в депрессию.

На самом деле, это было даже хуже. Если уж быть честным перед собой, ему быстро становилось скучно. Он больше не был продавцом книг, и, хотя по факту и был ангелом, но не на практике. Вкратце, ему требовалось чем-то себя занять, и сладостей и романов явно было недостаточно.

"Мы могли бы попробовать какие-нибудь хобби", - сказал Кроули, и, таким образом, к началу мая он решился заняться именно этим.

Он нашел женщину в Хэмблдоне, которая давала уроки вязания. Купил CD-плеер, что повергло Кроули в истерику по загадочным для Азирафеля причинам, и комплект дисков, чтобы освежить свой французский. Он попрактиковался в живописи, расписывая акварельными розами картонные открытки, несколько из которых на его глазах Кроули втихую припрятал, так что они не могли быть так уж плохи. Во всем, что он пробовал, объективно он был довольно посредственен, но Азирафель упорно продолжал. Было весело притворяться, что он на пенсии.

И в особенности, когда было, с кем. Кроули, когда был не в саду, на самом деле, был замечательным сожителем. Он знал, как подключить их электронику, как найти службы доставки еды и когда подогреть кастрюльку молока, как будто бы каким-то образом знал, когда Азирафель начинает подумывать о какао.

Что самое замечательное, он, похоже, наслаждался своей обязанностью быть их шофером, больше, чем когда-либо показывал это раньше. В первую прекрасную субботу года, например, он галантно предложил длинную поездку по побережью с последующим визитом в ближайшую деревню. Что в результате вылилось в поистине расточительный поход по магазинам, включивший в себя все, начиная с шоколада и солодового виски, и заканчивая подержанной кулинарной книгой, обещавшей читателю научить его готовить _всё_ , после того как ангел заинтересованно похмыкал над ней.

По пути домой, держа на коленях их покупки и слушая болтовню демона по поводу постоянной работы Ада в Итоне, Азирафель решил, что уход на покой, в целом, был весьма приятен.

По крайней мере, он был приятен до того дня, как он открыл книгу.

*

Позже он винил во всем малину.

Кроули даже внимания на нее не обратил, но Азирафель видел ягоды из окна кухни, розовые, как крошечные поцелуйчики, спрятанные среди шипов. В начале была лишь маленькая группа, но сейчас уже вся линия кустов зажглась ярким цветом. Он подумал: "Со дня на день Кроули заметит". А потом подумал: "Ну, это ведь глупо, верно? Почему именно он должен собирать их?"

И потому одним ясным утром, когда Кроули дома не было, он взял большую деревянную миску и впервые в своей жизни отправился собирать малину.

Он немедленно почувствовал себя дураком, конечно же. У него не было перчаток, а где были те, что принадлежали Кроули, он не знал, поэтому ему пришлось осторожно просовывать руку в кусты за их сокровищами, словно ребенку. О, ну, конечно, он мог бы убедить колючки, что те были уже не так остры, как на рассвете - и для этого потребовалась бы лишь мысль. Но казалось странно важным сделать это так, как делают люди, даже если он и потеряет немного крови. Кроули, высаживавший рассаду вручную, имел на это право - иногда требовалось чтить требуемый обмен.

Вполне предсказуемо, между костяшками его пальцев вспухли толстые красные полосы к тому времени как он завершил свою работу, но богатый урожай ягод сиял на фоне деревянной поверхности цвета вишневого дерева, и он был доволен. Он съел горсточку, стоя у себя на кухне - грязный, расцарапанный, покрытый розовыми пятнами в загадочных местах. Он давно уже не припоминал себя таким счастливым.

Кроме того, он обнаружил, что почти грезит наяву. Вкус ягод погрузил его в воспоминания о его самом первом малиновом муссе, шелковистом пиршестве, которое он в первый раз заказал в ресторане Савой в двадцатом веке. Он насладился каждой бесподобной ложечкой - или, почти каждой: в конце концов, Кроули, завистливый и любопытный, как и всегда, протянул руку и нарушил безупречное облачко мусса своей вилкой. Даже он, как вспомнилось Азирафелю, нехотя признал мастерство его исполнения.

Он ведь мог бы, конечно же, его воссоздать..?

Только тогда он вспомнил про приобретенную им кулинарную книгу, обещавшую мастерство овладения любым рецептом, и отставил миску, чтобы пойти разыскать ее. У него ушло много времени на ее поиски: кто-то засунул ее под духовку вместо того, чтобы поставить на полку рядом с научной литературой, что было абсолютно непонятно, но благодаря энергичному поиску, она, наконец, оказалась у него в руках.

Там была заметка про малиновый мусс.

Он прошелся пальцем по списку ингредиентов. Их было всего лишь с полдюжины: яйца, сливки, около стакана сахара. Все выглядело заманчиво просто. Возможно, все и было просто. В конце концов, кулинарное искусство не могло быть жутко сложным, раз уж так много людей справлялось с этим.

Азирафель помедлил, а затем, со внезапной решимостью, раскрыл шкафчик с посудой. Под цепким взором его голубых глаз венчик с удивлением обнаружил себя двойным и вставленным в пазы электромиксера. Над холодильником покрытый трещинами и пятнами блендер 80-х годов в утреннем свете вдруг оказался чистым, и, в итоге, новым. Сливки, которые подумывали испортиться где-нибудь в течение следующего дня, внезапно взбились в чисто-белую пену уже когда Азирафель налил их, чуть поднявшись даже без взбивания.

В какой-то момент после этого прибыл Кроули. Конкретный момент ангел пропустил, отвлекшись на яичные белки, но, развернувшись от миксера и вытирая лицо ручным полотенцем, он подскочил от испуга при виде демона, яркого черно-пурпурного пятна, выделявшегося на фоне стены и выглядящего заинтригованным.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Господи, - выдохнул Азирафель, прижав полотенце к груди. - Здоровайся в следующий раз.

\- Здравствуй, - сказал Кроули. - Что ты делаешь?

Неужели розово-белое полотно Поллака, в которое он превратил кухонный стол, не было достаточным ответом?

\- Малина созрела, - сказал он, махнув в сторону беспорядка. - Я подумал, что попробую сделать нам...

\- Малина, - Кроули выглядел шокированным и не особенно довольным. - _Моя_ малина?

Это оказалось таким сюрпризом, что с минуту Азирафель мог только смотреть на него.

\- Наша малина, - медленно произнес он.

Демон схватил его за запястье и перевернул его, чтобы продемонстрировать уже заживающие царапины.  
\- Слегка опрометчиво с твоей стороны, - прокомментировал он в конце концов.

\- Ээ... Не особенно? - Произнес Азирафель, теперь еще более озадаченный. - Это растение, Кроули, на меня ведь не убийца с топором напал. - Осмотр его руки все так же продолжился. - Дорогой мой, они уже даже не болят. Это ведь не конец света.

Кроули скорчил недовольную гримасу на использованный им оборот речи и отпустил его.

Потирая руку, Азирафель ощущал все большее недоумение, все больше ему не нравилось «мое», проскользнувшее и обратно выскользнувшее из разговора без какого бы то ни было признания. А затем все тут же стало еще хуже.

\- Это работа в процессе, знаешь ли, - проинформировал его демон, как будто бы это все объясняло. – Сад. Ничего страшного, если ты оставишь его на меня.

Азирафель никогда еще не слышал более вежливого «не суйся». Это было, кроме того, довольно смехотворно - пытаться скормить подобную фразу ему, который просекал дьявольские уловки демона за пятьдесят шагов, даже когда это был всего лишь людный тротуар и маленькая монетка.

\- Приятно знать, - сухо произнес он. – Спасибо.

«Работа в процессе», - повторил он про себя, изумленный, когда Кроули вышел из кухни, даже не попробовав мусс. И _что_ вообще это было такое?

Эти слова все еще крутились у него в голове вечером, когда они устроились вдвоем на диване. Кроули позаимствовал его CD-плеер и с растроганно-ностальгическим выражением лица наклонял его туда-сюда, заставляя бормочущее аудио прерываться. Пытаясь сдержать раздражение, Азирафель в конце концов потянулся и остановил его руку.

\- Могу я задать вопрос, дорогой мой?

\- Зависит от вопроса, - сказал Кроули, но под тяжелым взглядом Азирафеля вздохнул и снял наушники.

\- В Аду тебя не сильно... ценили, верно? - аккуратно произнес ангел. Он заложил пальцем свое место в книге, глянцевом первом издании "Моби Дика". Если Кроули и заметил выбор романа, он это никак не прокомментировал. - Я хочу сказать, изредка выдавали похвалы, да, но, на самом деле, никогда не было признания твоего, эмм, мастерства.

\- Полагаю, что не было, - последовал осторожный ответ.

\- Я подумал спросить, - продолжил он, а затем заколебался, сомневаясь, не слишком ли он очевиден. - Потому как, ну. Я осознал, что не говорил тебе, какую великолепную работу ты проделываешь над садом.

Кроули насмешливо хмыкнул. По мнению Азирафеля, это был не особенно полезный отклик.

\- Он... Ты ведь знаешь, что ему необязательно быть идеальным, верно? - спросил он, спустя мгновение. - Я хочу сказать... это ведь только первая твоя попытка.

У него было отчетливое ощущение, что он нащупывает дорогу в темной комнате, пытаясь не натыкаться на мебель, а демон не облегчает ему задачу. Он не отрывал взгляда желтых глаз от Азирафеля, а затем вдруг сложился, как складной стул, и причудливо вклинился в подлокотник дивана, растопырив колени и локти и вернувшись к CD-плееру.

\- Дело не в том, чтобы сделать его идеальным, ангел, - сказал он. - Просто оставь это.

*

Азирафель не оставил это.

Следующим вечером он взял поваренную книгу с собой в ванну и наоставлял себе закладок по всей вступительной главе, читая рецепты вегетарианских ужинов и простой пасты из яиц с целенаправленностью, благодаря которой однажды получил пост стража Восточных Врат. Только после того, как Кроули принес ему бокал вина, Азирафель осознал, что пузырьки растаяли, оставив его подмерзшим, покрытым сморщенной кожей и проголодавшимся. Последнее, к его удовольствию, оказалось не проблемой: выбравшись, он прошел на кухню, завязывая темно-синий махровый халат, и обнаружил, что Кроули со своей обычной предупредительной добротой собрал потрясающую сырную тарелку.

\- Ты золотце, - сказал он демону сквозь бри у себя во рту.

\- Угх, - сказал Кроули, цапнул с тарелки пластик гауды и сбежал с ним из комнаты, пятна румянца предательски светились на его ушах и шее.

Что странно, рассуждал Азирафель, им ведь обоим совершенно явно доставляла удовольствие еда, несмотря на то, что она им не требовалась. Но, насколько ему было известно, за исключением мусса, никто из них на самом деле не готовил, что, казалось бы, шло вразрез с их пристрастием к еде. Они вместе ели устриц на берегах Афин, фаршированные сухофруктами пироги в Довере, булочки бриошь в Версале. По другим случаям Кроули приносил ему трюфели, макаруны и, да, сыр. Но он никогда не пробовал приготовить что-нибудь сам, как и ангел. И теперь, когда Азирафель задумался об этом, он не был до конца уверен в том, почему. 

"Хобби, - подумал он. - Что ж, ладно". 

Утром он отправился за покупками по тропинке через меловые холмы в Хэмблдон, а затем, днем, пока Кроули торговался с телефонным рекламным агентом, он снова вышел в сад, на этот раз вооружившись списком и корзинкой. Сосредоточенно нахмурив брови, он выбрал парочку теплых от солнца баклажанов, по большому пучку петрушки и базилика и полдюжины душистых красных помидоров, каждый был уже размером с его ладонь. 

Эти яркие, как драгоценные камни, сокровища он умышленно выложил на кухонный стол, где они лежали, сияя в солнечном свете, пока он отделял желтки от яиц, сбрасывая каждый идеально круглый шарик по отдельности в подготовленное гнездышко из муки. Остальное приготовление теста заняло так много времени, что Кроули, наконец завершивший свой разговор, вошел как раз в тот момент, когда он перешел к самой интересной части, заключавшейся в нарезании и развешивании лапши на потолочный держатель для кастрюль. Краем глаза Азирафель увидел, как он заметил садовые трофеи, до сих пор сияющие на своем почетном месте. И, как и следовало ожидать, напрягся при виде них. 

\- Пробую приготовить пасту, - сказал ангел. Это был не вопрос. Будь он проклят, если станет спрашивать разрешения поработать на их собственной кухне с ингредиентами из их собственного сада. - "Помодоро".

Кроули покачнулся, спрятав руки в карманы и явно готовясь выдать едкое замечание. В итоге он его не сделал, но и не предложил помочь, и промялся на месте достаточно долго для того, чтобы шеф-повар с ноткой раздражения указал ему на выход ножом для мяса.

Как и следовало ожидать, к концу процесса он вновь устроил беспорядок. Плита была покрыта ошметками чеснока и каперсов и пятнами красного винного уксуса, как будто бы там произошел взрыв небольшой бомбы. Однако, из этого хаоса Азирафель выбрался с двумя пикантно пахнущими тарелками домашней пасты, ощущая себя безмерно довольным собой.

\- А вот и мы, - сказал он, передавая одну из тарелок Кроули, ссутулившемуся за столом, отказываясь сидеть.

\- Ты это сделал? - недоверчиво произнес демон спустя минуту.

Азирафель прожевал, промокнул губы салфеткой. Его, возможно, возмутило бы удивление в голосе Кроули, вот только он и сам ощущал точно такое же изумление.

\- Я, - сказал он.

\- Это... вкусно.

\- Да, и правда ведь.

Они посмотрели друг на друга.

\- Чувствую себя немного глупо, - сказал Азирафель и чуть застенчиво рассмеялся. - Подумать только, прояви мы чуть больше решимости, мы могли бы все это время это делать. 

При этих словах на лице у Кроули отразились сложные эмоции: ироничная гримаса, перешедшая внезапно в ужасную печаль, как будто бы он подумал о чем-то еще, что они могли бы делать на протяжении шести тысяч лет. Жить вместе, возможно, подумалось Азирафелю. А затем, вспыхнув, он задался вопросом, не было ли это что-то другое, что-то, с чем они еще пока не успели поэкспериментировать. 

Он потянулся, вынул вилку из руки Кроули и взял его ладонь в свою. Лицо Кроули приняло идеально нейтральное нечитаемое выражение, когда Азирафель тихо произнес:  
\- Я так рад, что мы попробовали это. 

Он имел в виду: это, эту жизнь в деревенском доме, то, что они выбрали друг друга и место, которое принадлежало им. Но Кроули отстранился. 

\- Я не имел к этому никакого отношения, ангел, - сухо произнес он, высвободившись и возвращаясь к своему ужину. - Я ведь не повар. Собираешься выходить и совершать набеги на сад - дело твое. 

*

Верный своему слову, в последующие недели Кроули ни разу не попытался вмешаться в дела на кухне, но и не препятствовал ангелу, когда тот выходил в его двор (их двор, _их_ двор. Черт побери). Азирафель думал, что это должно было ощущаться, как победа, но, конечно же, это было не так. Не тогда, когда его уклончивость придавала ей привкус ложности.

Однако, было похоже, что демон получал удовольствие от плодов их неловкого совместного труда, что было заслужено, так как все это дело превращалось в лето по-настоящему выдающейся еды.

В последовавшие за пастой дни Азирафель попробовал свои силы в приготовлении нежного густого рататуя, усеянного снежно-белым козьим сыром, и тот был так хорош, что они съели едва ли не весь за один присест. Три дня спустя гаспачо по-андалузски вызвало у Кроули настоящий стон, хоть он и примолк, когда заметил, как Азирафель улыбается в свою тарелку. Сам бы он отдал предпочтение шакшуке с красным перцем на следующий вечер, хотя оба они сошлись на том, что ризотто с зеленым луком дало фору им обоим. Успешнейшая попытка, однако, случилась одним хмурым вечером и включала простой овощной суп-пюре, дополненный ломтями щербатого ирландского содового хлеба, которые они второпях отрывали голыми руками.

После Кроули потер рукой живот и сказал:  
\- Ангел, ты меня развоплотишь всем этим, - гипербола, к которой довольный Азирафель, возвращавшийся на кухню за их десертом, не стал цепляться по причине комплимента.

Он наконец-то нашел то, в чем был хорош.

Он научился правильно разрезать чеснок. Узнал, когда масло начинает гореть, когда добавлять приправу и как нарезать лук. Он тушил цветную капусту. Нарезал соломкой болгарский перец. Он даже попробовал посолить огурчики. В действительности, он получал огромное удовольствие - пусть и перед аудиторией из одного человека, который продолжал таинственным образом держаться от всего этого дела в стороне.

У него случались неудачи, конечно же, и когда это происходило, он старался сделать так, чтобы Кроули это увидел. Особенно унизительны были развалины пассаладьера со сладким луком - попытка воссоздания того самого, что они ели в Париже. Что означало, конечно же, что он позвал на кухню демона, якобы для утешения (вероломство, конечно, но он посчитал это справедливым обменом за секреты, которые его сожитель уже, похоже, скрывал).

\- Не так уж плохо, - заметил Кроули, опиравшийся подбородком на плечо Азирафеля.

\- Я думал, мы договорились, - произнес Азирафель, подцепляя спутанный узел похожего на кишки вонючего лука. - Не обманывать друг друга.

\- Ладно, это гадость, - сказал Кроули. - Мне все равно хотелось заказать сегодня еду на вынос. 

\- Так неловко. 

\- В следующий раз у тебя получится. 

Аккуратно, прицельно. Как вставлять нить в иглу.  
\- Ты мог бы помочь мне, - произнес Азирафель. - В следующий раз. 

Он мгновенно понял, что промахнулся. Ему было знакомо это одеревенение, внезапное напряжение, ясно видное по поджатой челюсти Кроули, когда тот отлип от него, по странно-подчеркнутой змеиной походке, когда тот пошел прочь. 

\- Ммм, нет, не думаю. Я буду тебе только мешаться. 

Слегка хмурясь, Азирафель смотрел, как он уходит. У него не много ушло времени на то, чтобы понять, что их нынешнее соглашение (с маленькой буквы), похоже, держало какую-то странную значимость для Кроули. По какой бы то ни было причине демон отказывался вовлекаться в процесс приготовления еды. Изредка пройтись по кухне, понюхать булькающую кастрюлю, отпустить сдержанный комментарий - это был весь вклад, который он себе позволял, оставляя озадаченного ангела пытаться раскрыть загадку того, почему Кроули не готовит. 

В конце концов его любопытство дошло до точки заказа ящика Бордо, винтажного Шато Лафите Ротшильд, к которому, как ему было известно, Кроули питал слабость, в надежде, что это может быть способом получить какие-нибудь ответы. Только после того, как они открыли четвертую бутылку, он, наконец, решился спросить об этом (хотя, оглядываясь назад, это было уже, скорее всего, чуть поздновато для результативности). 

\- Это шшше ты, - сказал Кроули с пола. - Ты все налаживаешь. - Он поболтал пальцами, изображая нечто похожее на печатанье или игру на рояле, абсолютно точно не что-то, что Азирафель когда-либо делал на кухне. - Компо... Компр... Компромиссс находишь. Форму придаешь. - Он нахмурился, сконцентрировавшись. - Делаешь лучше. 

\- Это не правда, - произнес Азирафель, нашаривая подтверждение. К данному моменту он прочел уже довольно много Майкла Поллана, хоть и будь он благословен, если вспомнит сейчас хоть что-нибудь. - Тут дело в с-грядки-на-стол. Исходных ингредиентах, качественности урожая. Мой дорогой мальчик, это ведь все ты. 

\- Ненененене. Ссспеции, - настойчиво произнес Кроули, жестикулируя бокалом. 

Воздев глаза к небесам, ангел уже собирался было сказать, что специи _на_ _самом-то_ деле были свежими травами, которые _точно так же поступили из сада_ , так что шах и мат, но на середине его путанного объяснения они обнаружили, что во время своего экстравагантного жеста Кроули случайно искупал стоящий рядом суккулент в вине. Последовавшая операция по спасению означала, что он так и не добрался до того, что собирался сказать, и как только они вновь протрезвели, Кроули наотрез отказался говорить об этом. 

Это продолжающееся избегание, мягко говоря, слегка раздражало. Азирафель накручивал себя, строил замыслы и, наконец, придумал план, как загнать его в угол. Чисто-белое блюдо, которое он выставил несколько дней спустя, содержало лишь салат капрезе: горка базилика, моцарелла и толстые шикарные дольки помидоров, сбрызнутые сверху бальзамическим уксусом. Ничего не подозревающий Кроули попробовал, неспешно прожевал и похвалил без оглядки. 

\- Это все помидоры, - сказал Азирафель, внимательно наблюдая за ним. - Они - доказательство твоего мастерства, Кроули, на самом деле. Я никогда еще не пробовал таких помидоров. Они безупречны.

Кроули сглотнул.  
\- Это все сыр, - произнес он почти рефлекторно. – Это фиор-ди-латте, я его взял в том магазинчике рядом с Уинслоу-стрит…

Азирафель, уже порядком раздосадованный всем этим вздором, подцепил скользкую дольку помидора с тарелки прямо голыми пальцами и поднес ее к губам Кроули. Желтые глаза расширились. Влажный рот удивленно раскрылся. И ангел, ликуя, опустил дольку ему на язык.

\- Это помидоры, - твердо сказал он.

После этого демон с ним не спорил.

*

Летние фермерские рынки были давней и благородной традицией здешних мест, так что, скорее всего, было неудивительно, что одним солнечным выходным днем двое самых новых жителей решили посмотреть, из-за чего весь шум. Ответ, по ощущениям Азирафеля, оказался довольно разочаровывающим. Конечно, приятно было вновь очутиться в людской давке – мероприятие было забито семьями, группами друзей и парочками, прогуливающимися под ручку – но первым его впечатлением было, что весь этот ажиотаж мало чем обоснован. Они прогуливались мимо прилавков, и он ясно видел, что их собственный сад производил урожай, превосходящий все, что тут было выставлено. Однако, это казалось одним из тех нелестных сравнений, которые лучше держать при себе, поэтому ангел так и поступил.

Ему, правда, хотелось бы знать, замечает ли разницу Кроули. Похоже было, что нет, не на самом деле, не в тот момент, когда он наконец решился бросить на него взгляд. Выражение лица демона рядом с ним было нечитаемым, скрытым за солнечными очками, теперь уже ставшими непривычными для Азирафеля.

Наблюдая за ним, ангел гадал, был ли он, ну, в порядке. Совсем недавно они вместе прохаживались вдоль картинных галерей и помпезных концертных залов, а теперь он был, казалось, заворожен каким-то там прилавком с хитроумно нарезанным пчелиным воском. Контраст между этими обстановками был причудлив - почти настолько же, насколько и сам Кроули причудливо смотрелся здесь, на рынке, его грациозная и стильная фигура на фоне сонной провинциальной местности казалась более странной, чем обычно.

Мог ли он быть доволен такой жизнью? В самых потайных уголках своего сердца Азирафель считал это маловероятным. Их неозвученный домашний конфликт заставлял его сомневаться, не начинал ли уход на оседлый отдых ощущаться, как второе Падение (да, хорошо, понятно, что метафора ужасная, но другая ему на ум не шла). Он почти ожидал, что в любой момент демон вскинет руки и скажет: "Я все-таки не могу это все выносить". Или, что еще хуже: "Я не могу выносить так много тебя". И их маленький эксперимент сгинет в огне.

Азирафель вдруг обнаружил, что тянется к руке Кроули, как будто бы в поисках ободрения, он пристроил свою в уголок его локтя, словно они были всего лишь одной из прогуливающихся парочек. Демон подскочил от его прикосновения, чуть-чуть, и поглядел на него с немного иным выражением, хоть ангел и его тоже не смог прочесть. Затем, едва заметно, чуть сместил локоть, оставив побольше места для вмешательства. 

Сцепившись таким образом, они некоторое время побродили, пока не подошли к отвлекшему внимание прилавку с разделочными досками из тикового дерева, и Кроули пошел дальше один, не желая обсуждать их преимущества на кухне. Ощущая странную потерю, ангел смотрел, как он уходит, а затем опустил глаза на вещицу у себя в руках, переворачивая ее, чтобы посмотреть ценник. 

Жаль, что демон не задержался, подписанное число было мелким грешком в чистом виде. Развеселенный, он вновь опустил ее, и собирался было уже развернуться, когда... 

\- Когда-нибудь, - произнес голос у его локтя, - я стану неприлично богатой и скуплю все товары на маленьких рынках, вроде этого. 

Азирафель опустил взгляд. Миниатюрная пожилая женщина с клочками седых волос, сбежавших из-под косынки, и в чрезвычайно круглых очках улыбалась ему во весь рот. 

\- Здравствуйте, - сказала она. - Полагаю, что вы один из моих новых соседей. Вы купили коттедж Иннисфри, верно? - увидев его замешательство, она уточнила. - Яблоня, огромный сад, в десяти минутах к югу отсюда? 

\- Ох, боже мой, да, это, должно быть, мы, - произнес Азирафель, застигнутый врасплох. - Чувствую себя довольно глупо. Боюсь, что мне даже не было известно о том, что у него есть название. 

\- О, ну, что значит имя, - пожала плечами она и изобразила насмешливую сценическую позу. - Отчего же ты Иннисфри? 

\- Прислушиваться дальше иль ответить? - сказал Азирафель и пришел в восторг, когда это вызвало у нее хихиканье. 

\- Я так рада, что столкнулась с вами, - сказала она. - Я собиралась нанести вам визит с тех самых пор, как вы заехали, еще в... когда там это было, в марте? - На ее лице отразилось замешательство, как будто бы она пыталась разобраться с чем-то у себя в голове. - Помню, что видела вас и вашего... мужа? Или еще нет? - Ее взгляд быстро скользнул вниз на его руку. 

\- Мы склонны не торопиться, - сказал ангел, втайне довольный тем, что третьего варианта не прозвучало. 

\- Как бы то ни было, мне очень нравится то, что вы сделали, - сказала она, стряхивая какой бы то ни было посетивший ее туман. - Сад просто ошеломителен. 

О, она ему нравилась, очень.  
\- Полностью с вами согласен. 

С минуту они стояли, улыбаясь друг другу, слегка застенчиво, а затем, как раз, когда Азирафель вновь начал раскрывать рот, она выставила вперед руку с обкусанными ногтями.  
\- Познакомимся, - произнесла она. - Я Лили. 

Он принял ее рукопожатие.  
\- Рад знакомству, - сказал он. - Мистер Фелл. 

\- Фамилия? - Произнесла она, приподнимая бровь, и ее голос был уже не совсем таким же теплым, как до этого. Было ясно, что она старается не принимать это за оскорбление. - Полагаю, это я сглупила. Мне показалось, мы неплохо поладили. 

\- А, что ж, это у меня несуразное имя, - сказал Азирафель, улыбаясь ей. - Старомодное, семейные корни, знаете ли. 

Что-то в ее лице смягчилось.  
\- Дайте-ка угадаю, - произнесла она, кидая взгляд через толпу туда, где Кроули изучал подборку домашних заготовок у другого стола. - Все слегка сложно с этой "старомодной семьей" теперь, когда вы свалили нахрен в деревню со своим молодым человеком. 

Всплеск смеха Азирафеля, громкого и искреннего, заставил Кроули поднять голову. Солнечные очки блеснули, развернувшись к нему, и на мгновение от гравитационного притяжения этого желтоглазого взгляда, несмотря на его скрытость, у Азирафеля перехватило дух, как это всегда и происходило. На мгновение на рынке как будто бы не было больше никого другого.

\- Хорошо подмечено, - произнес он, когда долговязая черная фигура, наконец, вновь отвернулась. – Да. Вы абсолютно правы.

Лили все еще смотрела на рыжего, слегка хмурясь.  
\- У вас с ним… все хорошо? – спросила она, в конце концов.

Она спросила это таким особенным, нерешительным тоном, каким обычно интересуются о трещине в браке. В честь этого Азирафель ответил ей правдиво.

\- Надеюсь, - произнес он. Он бросил взгляд назад на Кроули, но внимание демона вернулось к заготовкам. – Мы через довольно многое прошли в последнее время, и, думаю, мы до сих пор разбираемся с этим, каждый по-своему. Но я надеюсь, что, в итоге, у нас все будет хорошо.

*

С течением дней он все продолжал думать о ней, так что, в конце концов, неизбежно нанес ей визит. Пока они болтали, она принесла чай и тарелочку печенья, что, конечно же, укрепило их дружбу. Азирафель подумывал пригласить ее на ужин, но сделать это, не проконсультировавшись со своим сожителем, казалось слегка опасным. Она так еще ни разу даже не поговорила с Кроули.

Дома он аккуратно упомянул о ней несколько раз, намекая, что, пожалуй, им стоит сходить вверх по холму для визита вежливости вместе, но демон был слишком занят поддержкой сада в середине лета, чтобы уделить внимание этой идее. Сорная трава разрасталась, как… ну, как сорная трава. Вдобавок, зайцы становились все наглее, и Кроули думал, что к ним даже, возможно, захаживал барсук. В довершение неприятностей одним ясным утром они обнаружили, что группа каких-то грызунов выкопала все оставшиеся посадки их корнеплодов.

\- Как будто демон в них вселился, - поразился Азирафель, осматривая нанесенный ущерб.

\- Прошу прощения, - оскорбленно произнес Кроули.

\- Извини меня.

\- Спасибо.

\- Как бы то ни было, это не важно, - сказал Азирафель, обводя рукой двор. – Нам бы ни за что не удалось справиться со всем этим. Что напомнило мне, - продолжил он. – Я все собирался сказать тебе, что думаю, что нам стоит пожертвовать кое-что из излишков…

\- Нет, - сказал Кроули.

Вот так просто: _нет_.

Ангел собирался озвучить свою идею также отдать кое-что из урожая соседям – Лили вновь прокомментировала сад в их последнюю встречу, и он почти что сказал ей просто зайти и взять, что ей понравится – но окончательность этого ответа оставила его онемевшим и раздраженным. Вместо ответа он развернулся и пошел обратно к дому, оставив Кроули восстанавливать развороченную землю в одиночестве.

Он явно упускал что-то важное, говорил он себе. Наверняка.

Он просто не имел ни малейшего понятия, что это было.

Во второй половине дня пришла гроза, дождь хлестал по окнам, вода подобралась почти до крыльца. Кроули стоял у окна, обеспокоенно наблюдая за залитым двором. Позади него, уютно устроившись под вязаным покрывалом, Азирафель листал книгу.

\- Знаешь, ты и правда проделал блестящую работу с индустрией кукурузного сиропа, - произнес он намеренно беспечным тоном. – Один из лучших твоих проектов, думаю. Американские субсидии – это умно.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Кроули, не обернувшись. – Вот ведь разошелся, да?

\- Не думаю, чтобы наша сторона когда-либо особенно вовлекалась в производство еды.

\- Мы немного занимались. – Раскат грома. – Там-сям.

\- О, да? – преувеличенно небрежно произнес Азирафель. – Выбрасывание продуктов тоже ваше?

Это заставило демона обернуться и встретиться с ним взглядом. Несколько неозвученных вещей пронеслись между ними, передавшись через недовольно сложившиеся губы Кроули и приподнявшиеся брови Азирафеля. Демон точно знал, к чему он клонит, и ему это не особенно нравилось, а ангела это не особенно заботило.

\- Это огромная социальная проблема, по всей видимости, - сказал он, ткнув пальцем в страницу. – Приблизительно треть производимой пищи остается несъеденной.

\- О, да? – произнес Кроули. – Не может быть.

\- Ну, здесь говорится, что…

\- Травам это явно не на пользу, - произнес Кроули, прерывая его, вновь уставившись в окно. – Надо бы мне выйти и накрыть их.

Это был второй резкий отказ, ясный и простой, и куда более едкий, чем тот, что был утром. Он обидел Азирафеля так, как он и не ожидал, и на самом деле слегка лишил его присутствия духа. Отложив книгу, он потянулся за одной из диванных подушек и именно ее прижал к себе так, как зажимают рану в животе, пока смотрел, как демон обувает свои галоши.

\- Кроули, - начал он.

\- Мм?

Надо было это спросить.  
\- Ты… ты здесь счастлив? Со мной?

Демон на самом деле уронил галошу, что в других обстоятельствах могло бы ему польстить.  
\- _Что?_

\- Мы были пьяны, когда решили… - и о, это была ложь, это ведь была _ложь_ , и было больно прибегать к ней, но, что ж. Это была также и легкая жертва. – Я бы понял, если… - Он оборвал себя во второй раз. Произнести эту потенциальную возможность как утверждение ощущалось как попытка проглотить эти проклятые малиновые колючки. – Ты до сих пор этого..?

Кроули мгновение глядел на него, разинув рот, а затем произнес:  
\- Я даже отвечать на это не стану, - открыл заднюю дверь и вышел под дождь.

*

Азирафель не отложил книгу ни при звуке падения, ни при отдаленных криках, но к тому моменту, как прозвучал дверной звонок, он решил, что стоит встать. Ангел открыл дверь Лили с раскрасневшимся лицом, держащей перед собой чумазого маленького мальчика, второй сорванец пристыженно ковырял ботинком землю позади них. Их виноватость была очевидна, и, скорее всего, даже для того, кто не был фактически ангелом в отставке.

\- Прости, что беспокою тебя, - начала его соседка. Она пыталась перевести дух. – Думаю, у нас тут произошел небольшой инцидент.

\- Никакого беспокойства, - произнес Азирафель, улыбаясь мальчикам, которые пока не желали встречаться с ним взглядом. – В чем проблема?

\- Питер, покажи ему, что у тебя в руке, - велела Лили.

Грязный кулачок угрюмо вытянулся вперед, и пальцы раскрылись, явив яблочный огрызок.

\- О, да, - произнес ангел, подхватив его и поднимая к свету. – Джентльмен с хорошим вкусом, как я погляжу. Они только-только поспели, да?

Быстрый недоверчивый взгляд украдкой от виновника в этот момент сильно напомнил ему Кроули.

\- Мне _так_ жаль, - расстроенно сказала Лили, сердито вытерев глаза. – Мои внучатые племянники, похоже, стремятся стать маленькими грабителями.

\- О, да ладно, это резковатое слово, - не согласился Азирафель. – И, вполне возможно, ничем не обоснованное. Они определенно не могут быть грабителями, если яблоки были подарком, верно?

Два недоверчивых взгляда теперь поднялось на него. Он широко им улыбнулся.

\- Думаю, нам стоит сходить за коробкой, - сказал он, отбрасывая огрызок. – Там, откуда он, их еще довольно много. Вы никак не могли собрать их все.

Это, как он обнаружил, было куда веселее, чем выходить в сад одному. Вчетвером они провели счастливые полчаса, устанавливая лестницу к ветвям дерева, направляя друг друга к самым густорастущим участкам и сбрасывая вниз настоящий водопад из яблок. После, ощущая невероятное умиротворение, ангел помахал им на прощание и вновь устроился в кресле, только чтобы обнаружить, что, отвлекшись, уложил свою книгу в масленку.

Кроули, вернувшись домой с вылазки по поиску для них прошутто, не нашел это маленькое происшествие таким забавным, как на то надеялся Азирафель.

\- Что ты сделал?

\- Ну, я как раз доедал фокаччу, - сказал Азирафель, а затем, в целях защиты. – Это очень трудно – читать о кулинарии и не проголодаться немного, знаешь ли…

\- Да… ветку я клал на твое масло, - процедил Кроули. – Ты сказал, что отдал целую _коробку_?

\- Ах, это. Да, я подумал, что ты оценишь иронию, - произнес ангел, чуть улыбнувшись. – Что их соблазнил фрукт Эдемского Змия, которого даже не было тогда дома.

Можно было бы сказать, что с Кроули едва не случился апоплексический удар, вот только демоны не страдают апоплексией. Румянец, от стыда или гнева, залил его шею и пятнами расцвел на щеках.  
\- Ты не можешь раздавать людям эти яблоки, ангел, - прошипел он.

Ярость его реакции оказалась еще большим сюрпризом, чем инцидент с малиновым муссом.  
\- Почему нет?

Видимый тик, серия бесцельных взмахов руками.  
\- Что, если они были червивыми?

Ангел приподнял брови.  
\- А они червивые?

Кроули выглядел оскорбленным.  
\- _Нет_ , - произнес он.

Азирафель захлопнул книгу и одарил Кроули своим полным вниманием. Где-то в сложном механизме их трудностей был оголенный провод, который начал дымиться и искрить, и он был очень близок к тому, чтобы ухватить, что это было.

\- Это и мои яблоки тоже, Кроули, - медленно произнес он. – Потому что мы _живем вместе_.

Демон двинулся на него. Всполох огня в его зрачках, блеск клыков Азирафель видел не часто. Это были знаки того, что змей внутри него свернулся тугими кольцами, готовый нанести удар, и это могло бы быть пугающим, вот только ангел не боялся его уже больше шести тысяч лет. Он сложил руки поверх «В защиту еды» и ждал, пока фигура не нависла над ним, спокойно глядя вверх в пылающие глаза.

\- Мы _никому_ , - прорычал Кроули, - _не даем никаких яблок_.

И Азирафель подумал:

« _О_ ».

*

Он подходил к этому в корне неправильно. Он был слишком буквален. Азирафель отложил Майкла Поллана и дошел до филиала библиотеки в Хэмблдоне, который с удивлением обнаружил, что у него все-таки есть Уильям Блейк, Альфред Луази и фантастическая трилогия Филипа Пуллмана, которую он помнил, как читал украдкой, когда она впервые вышла.

Он в конце концов нашел то, что искал, у Роберта Грина Ингерсолла. Как только он это нашел, он оставил книгу открытой на этой странице и откинулся на спинку кресла, глядя в сад.

Это был не Эдем. Кроули постарался над этим. Эдем был роскошным, диким, ярким, с дицентрой великолепной, вьющимися лианами и райскими птицами. Их маленький кусок земли по сравнению с ним был незамысловатым и ощутимо одомашненным, с широкими земляными дорожками для прохода между темным ревенем, вьющимися усами тыкв, толстой капустой с фиолетовыми и зелеными прожилками. Там, где первый сад был экстравагантным и эффектным, их был скромным, практичным, отполированным камнем вместо бриллианта, ни на йоту не приближенным к роскошности благодаря степенному фону английской глубинки.

Но за ним ухаживали с не меньшей заботой. Земля была вскопана вручную, саженцы высажены каждый по отдельности. Самоотдача была ясно видна в этих неискусных грядках, плодах жарких дней, проведенных за прополкой и поливом. Его простота не умаляла того, что это было произведение искусства. 

Говоря буквально, Азирафель не посадил ни единого семянышка. Но посадить можно было иные семена в иную почву.

Он терпеливо сидел, размышляя о том, что ему требовалось сделать, прокручивая в голове возможные исходы событий, в то время как свет становился розовее, а тени в саду удлинялись. А затем, неизбежно…

\- Что сейчас читаешь? – сказал Кроули, нависнув над ним.

Азирафель ему не ответил. Молча он наблюдал за тем, как ветер колышет травы, взъерошивая тимьян, майоран, откровенно ощипанный базилик, пока демон поднимал раскрытую книгу. Отсюда ему было видно крапчатую бабочку, охотящуюся за пропитанием, впустую перелетающую сквозь зеленые побеги. К ней присоединилась вторая, и вдвоем они покружили вокруг розмарина, а затем упорхнули прочь.

_«Если изложение, данное в Книге Бытия, на самом деле правдиво, не стоит ли нам, все-таки, поблагодарить этого змея? Он был первым наставником, первым проповедником познания, первым противником невежественности, первым, кто прошептал в человеческое ухо священное слово «свобода», создателем честолюбия, автором благопристойности, наблюдения, сомнения, исследования, прогресса и цивилизации»._

Кроули осторожно опустил книгу обратно на стол, и ангел на мгновение прикрыл глаза, вдыхая его знакомый запах. Он был смутно минеральным, и раньше всегда напоминал ангелу крепкое терпкое вино. На протяжении последних нескольких месяцев, однако, он смягчился в нечто более приглушенное, более сдержанное, вроде запаха хорошей чистой земли.

\- Ты хоть представляешь, - произнес Кроули, - какие дополнительные неприятности у меня возникнут там внизу, если кто-нибудь это прочтет?

Азирафель поджал губы.  
\- Не думаю, что кто-либо в твоих краях читает Роберта Грина Ингерсолла в наше время. Да и, кроме того…

\- Автор благопристойности. Это я, значит. Что ты собирался сказать, ангел?

\- Ничего, - произнес Азирафель, вновь переводя взгляд на сад снаружи. – Совсем ничего.

*

Хоть раньше ему и было известно, что Кроули спал, с тех пор, как ангел с ним съехался, он узнал, что тот спал довольно часто, и его режим все больше начинал напоминать человеческий сон. Он и сам пробовал это пару раз, и так и не увидел, из-за чего весь шум. Он предпочитал проводить ночью время за чтением. Теперь, однако, когда они были сожителями, эти различающиеся предпочтения довольно неплохо сочетались. Он отправлялся в постель первым, а затем Кроули вразвалочку заявлялся в комнату в районе двух часов ночи, забирался на другую половину кровати и немедленно отключался. Азирафель никогда не поднимал эту тему, боясь, что привлечение внимания к этому приведет к удалению во вторую спальню, но иногда во время чтения он клал руку на растрепанную голову, и Кроули вздыхал, погружаясь вдруг в сон без сновидений.

Это были единственные чудеса, которые он теперь делал: небольшие и простые. Каким-то образом они также ощущались наиболее важными в его жизни.

Сегодня вечером, однако, демон по всей видимости решил дать ранний старт своему ночному сну и без компании. Было еще только девять, но он лежал, растянувшись по дивану под ворохом пледов, уткнувшись лицом в одну из их декоративных подушек. Азирафель, проходивший мимо с чашкой чая, остановился и посмотрел на распростертую фигуру, ощутив знакомый укол эмоций у себя в груди. Затем он пересек комнату и легонько потолкал торчащие ноги, пока демон не проснулся достаточно для того, чтобы освободить ему место.

\- Спасибо, дорогой мой.

\- Без проблем, - Кроули зевнул. – Который час?

\- Начало десятого, - сказал Азирафель, вытаскивая свой роман с полки под кофейным столиком. Демон слегка изогнулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, а затем уронил лицо обратно в подушку.

\- Будь твоя воля, ангел, коттедж весь вдоль стен был бы заставлен стопками книг, - чуть приглушенно произнес он тоном, аккуратно балансирующим на грани обреченности и умиления. 

\- Не бойся, дорогой мой, - сказал Азирафель, глядя на него с такой же теплотой. – Это из библиотеки. Я ведь обещал тебе сократить количество.

\- Люди говорят, что первый шаг – признать, что у тебя есть проблема, - сказал Кроули. – Мои поздравления с началом пути к выздоровлению.

«Признать, что у тебя есть проблема, - подумал Азирафель. – Ха».  
\- Что ж, - произнес он. – Не стану говорить, что не будет пополнений. К примеру, - намеренно добавил он, - я подумываю прикупить книги по введению в садоводство.

Он заметил, что сказал не то, что было нужно. Кроули под пледами замер и напрягся. Но он ждал этого, поэтому притворно воодушевленно продолжил.  
\- Я подумал, что в следующем году мог бы помогать тебе с ним. Если я буду участвовать, тогда, может быть, тебе будет комфортнее отдавать часть нашим соседям и, возможно, столовой для бездомных, что вниз по…

\- Отстанешь ты от _гребаного сада_ , - почти неслышно прошипел Кроули.

Это было уже слишком. В самом деле, он вытерпел достаточно.

\- Даже не подумаю, - резко ответил Азирафель. Он внезапно так разозлился, что почувствовал, как его кулаки сжимаются, как будто бы желая ощутить рукоять пламенного меча. – Все это твое дело, как бы ты ни хотел это называть, это собственничество, этот отказ позволить провести связь между твоей едой и другими людьми – честно говоря, Кроули, это выходит из-под контроля. Сначала я думал, что дело в перфекционизме, потом, что это профессиональное, а теперь я почти уверен, что это теологическая…

В ответ на это ярость Кроули вспыхнула не меньше его собственной.  
\- Почему у меня не может быть предпочтений, которые я не обязан отстаивать перед _тобой_? 

\- _Могут_. – Ангел не думал, что для разумного создания возможно было испытывать больше раздражения, чем он ощущал сейчас. – Конечно же, могут. Но это не просто предпочтение, Кроули. Тут абсолютно явно происходит что-то еще, о чем нам следует _поговорить_.

Кроули издал громкий протяжный стон в подушку.  
\- Ну так скажи то, что по твоему мнению требуется сказать, Азирафель, потому что ты меня до ручки доводишь.

Азирафель сделал глубокий вдох, а затем медленно выдохнул, пока не почувствовал себя спокойнее и не убедился, что владеет своим голосом.

\- Очень хорошо, - произнес он, вновь взяв в руки свой роман. – Я люблю тебя.

Кроули не шевелился.

\- Позволь мне уточнить, - сказал Азирафель. – Я люблю _тебя_. Тебя, таким, какой ты есть.

Последовал еще один длинный отрезок тишины перед ответом, прозвучавшим чуть сдавленно.  
\- Еще какой-нибудь груз с души хочешь снять?

\- Ну, вообще-то, да, - сказал ангел, нахмурившись, глядя вниз в свою книгу. Он до сих пор чуть кипел внутри, но пытался подавить это, пытался быть мягче с созданием, которому никогда мягкости особенно не доставалось. – Потому что я на самом деле считаю, что нам стоит… - Он остановился, кашлянул. Наверняка был более тактичный способ сказать это.

\- Я знаю, что мы оба были частью… довольно сложной истории, до настоящего времени, - произнес он, наконец. – У нас были… предписанные роли, и это не было… это не всегда было справедливо. Но я думаю, что ты… что мы могли бы написать свою собственную историю здесь. Если тебе этого хочется.

Он вновь примолк, а затем тихо добавил:  
\- Поэтому я согласился на все это, знаешь. На коттедж. Я вовсе не был пьян.

Спустя минуту стало ясно, что ответа не последует, не то чтобы он его ждал, на самом деле. Под своей кучей покрывал Кроули хранил неподвижность. Азирафелю было интересно, помнит ли он о том, чтобы дышать. Это, как правило, требовалось человеческим оболочкам, через какое-то время.

Он не стал давить. Найдя свою закладку, он погрузился в битву бронированных медведей. Кроули поговорит с ним об этом, когда будет готов. Если это когда-нибудь произойдет.

Он почти добрался до конца главы, когда демон, наконец, пошевелился.

Двигаясь очень бережно, как будто бы это бередило старую рану, он уложил свои ноги на колени Азирафелю. Ангел, в свою очередь, старался держаться как можно более неподвижно, пока не убедился, что Кроули вновь затих. Только тогда он положил руку на подъем стопы, погладив большим пальцем выступающую косточку лодыжки, и продолжил чтение.

Он не смог полностью удержаться и не улыбнуться, лишь чуть-чуть, но Кроули до сих пор лежал лицом в подушку и не мог этого видеть, так что все было в порядке.

*

_Звук дверного звонка утром в воскресенье был беспрецедентен на памяти Лили. Она не имела ни малейшего представления, кто бы стал приходить к ней в такой ранний час – еще даже девяти не было – но шум был настойчивым, поэтому она разыскала тапочки и пошла к двери._

_К ее великому изумлению, это был долговязый парень из коттеджа Иннисфри, презрительно-молчаливый, который никогда не снимал свои солнечные очки, хотя она мгновенно увидела, что сейчас презрительности в нем не было. Совсем наоборот, он выглядел ужасно нервничающим._

_Она опустила взгляд. В руке у него была корзина, большая, достаточно большая для того, чтобы там поместился человеческий младенец, что было ужасно странной первой мыслью о корзинке._

_Он протянул ее ей._

_Озадаченная, она приняла ее, и осторожно приподняла пальцем крышку. Оттуда на нее засияли яркой желтизной болгарские перцы и еще полдюжины других цветов: гладко-черные баклажаны, крошечные румяные помидоры, побеги радужного мангольда, оранжево-красный бочок яблока. Лили ощутила, как ее рот распахнулся от удивления._

_\- Э. Отлично. Ну, вот, - произнес юноша, чуть запинаясь собственными словами. – Можете выкинуть, если хотите, нам без разницы, оно бы все просто сгнило. Хотя, знаете ли, выбрасывание продуктов –это сейчас настоящая эпидемия, треть всей производимой пищи даже не съедается. Как-то жалко._

_Он уже отворачивался, продолжая говорить, но даже Лили было известно, что это не могло быть концом разговора. Она пошла за ним и решительно поймала его за руку._

_\- Мой дорогой мальчик, нельзя просто так сбрасывать на меня такое, а потом убегать. Мы даже не были представлены._

_\- О, простите. Да. Я живу сразу вниз по холму, там…_

_\- Я знаю, кто ты, - сказала она, улыбаясь ему снизу вверх. Боже мой, она и поверить не могла, что считала его когда-то высокомерным. Попав в ловушку ее пальцев, его фасад мгновенно треснул, и с ослепительной ясностью она увидела, что он был всего лишь молодым и усталым, и борющимся с чем-то, что могло быть либо гневом, либо горем. – Я очень рада наконец познакомиться. Я Лили._

_\- Симпатичное имя, - неловко произнес он, слегка шепелявя, пытаясь высвободиться из ее руки. – Эмм. Цветочное._

_\- Вроде того, - сказала она. – Это сокращение от Лилит._

_Услышав это, он полностью замер, а затем загадочно произнес:  
\- Ну, конечно._

_\- А ты, - продолжила она, решив проигнорировать это, - ты молодой человек мистера Фелла._

_Это прервало его задумчивость, вызвало улыбку.  
\- Да, это я, - сказал он и протянул руку. – Я Энтони._

_\- Приятно познакомиться, Энтони, - сказала Лили, широко ему улыбаясь, и, о, как прелестно: теперь у него зарозовели кончики ушей._

_\- Что ж, - произнес он. – Не буду вас задерживать, - а затем развернулся и пошел прочь, а она наблюдала за его причудливой походкой. Она не припоминала, замечала ли это в нем раньше. Ему как будто бы было непривычно обладать функционирующими бедрами и коленями. Ни с того, ни с сего, ей вдруг пришли на ум дверные ручки, кресла и цветок, высотой с торшер._

_Все это ужасно отвлекало, до такой степени, что у нее ушла целая минута, чтобы осознать свою оплошность._

_\- Постой!_

_У самого ее забора, сразу за рядами спящих крокусов, он обернулся к ней._

_\- Большое спасибо, - окликнула она. – За дар._

_Долгое мгновение он глядел на нее. А затем на самом деле рассмеялся и помахал ей, и она вновь подхватила корзину и пошла внутрь, а он продолжил неторопливо спускаться по холму._

__

**Author's Note:**

> Прим.автора:
> 
> В некоторых иудейско-христианских богословских теориях Лилит была женщиной, предшествовавшей Еве в Книге Бытия. Считалось, что она была изгнана, как распущенная, плотоядная демоница. Современные феминистические тексты, однако, интерпретируют ее как человека, который, после того, как отрекся от предписанной ей Богом роли, оставил Эдем по собственной воле, избрав собственное волеизъявление вместо спасения.
> 
> Другие ссылки, которые вам могут понравиться: паста с баклажанами и помидорами – реальное блюдо и одно из наших самых любимых летом (http://www.eatingwell.com/recipe/249924/eggplant-pomodoro-pasta/). «Озерный остров Иннисфри» - автобиографичная поэма Йейтса о глубоко сидящем желании свалить из современной жизни, ухаживать за садом и выращивать пчел, что, как по мне, абсолютно зачетная фантазия. (http://rulibs.com/ru_zar/poetry/yeyts/1/j24.html)
> 
> Всегда рада вашим мыслям и комментариям.


End file.
